The invention relates to a method of correcting discrete values that are transmitted in blocks.
Pages 114 to 120 of the 1980 dissertation paper, entitled "Adaptive Transformationskodierung von digitalisierten Bildsignalen" [Adaptive Transformation Coding of Digitalized Video Signals] by Dipl.-Ing. [Certified Engineer] Wolfgang Mauersberger presented at the Technical University of Aachen describe the approximation of a matrix. Because of the real value matrix element, a calculating mechanism operating with a floating decimal point is proposed. The matrix elements A (I, J) are approximated (page 115, second paragraph).